


Waiting on the Judgment Day

by allumerlesoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Synesthesia, a little angsty, set somewhere before end of season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumerlesoir/pseuds/allumerlesoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a man of simple tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on the Judgment Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you know where the title’s from, you get a cookie. This idea came to me while watching the French film Amelie, which begins with listing Amelie’s parents’ likes and dislikes.

Dean Winchester is a man of simple tastes. He likes fast cars, feeling the adrenaline in his bones as he pushes the pedal harder and harder, watching the speedometer creep higher and higher. He likes hard rock, the fast clash of electric guitars and heavy drums resonating in his head for days after he’s heard a song. He likes loose women (well, any women really); he likes attracting them, talking to them, working his charm, the charm that annoys Sam and amuses him all the same. 

But Dean Winchester wouldn’t tell you that he also likes something a little more complicated than material, tangible pleasures. He wouldn’t know how to tell you this. He likes when Castiel, his ever-present angel, looks at him with those bright, searching blue eyes and an unasked question on his lips, because this look and those unspoken words ring of a promise yet to be made, a future yet to be formed, an affirmation that Dean Winchester and Castiel have a future, that the world won’t end in fire and fear and destruction. 

Castiel is an angel of complicated tastes. He likes the color of victory, the dark purples and flighty reds flashing across his vessel’s eyes. He likes knowing that he has a purpose, knowing that there is meaning to the drive and determination rushing through his vessel’s bones and echoing in his ears. He likes humans, despite all their faults and errors and mistakes, and he believes that as a race there is hope for them yet. 

But Castiel wouldn’t tell you that he also likes something a little simpler than emotional, abstract pleasures. He wouldn’t know how to tell you this. He likes when the smell of the Impala, the car of his ever-present human and his brother, sticks to his overcoat like honey to a hive, staying with him and offering him comfort as he learns to disobey unspoken words and broken promises and fight for a future yet to be formed, a future that Dean Winchester and Castiel will have once the world has stopped burning and the war has been won.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've made Castiel a synesthete.


End file.
